


The Carcass of a Beast

by WhisperingThieves



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Gen, One Shot, Post-Canon, Shadow Realm, and yami marik isn't a complete dickwad, bakura has an identity crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingThieves/pseuds/WhisperingThieves
Summary: After the Spirit of the Ring's defeat at the hands of the Pharaoh, the Thief was sent to have his soul judged, and thus moved on to the Afterlife.  The remainder of him, what was left of the Zorc-infused entity, rots in the shadows.Basically a character study of sorts, toying with the general idea that comes with Geminishipping, being that Thief King Bakura and Yami Bakura have diverged into two different entities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, this is the first YuGiOh fic that I've written (actually the first fic that I've posted to AO3 as well). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Darkness.  


That was all it saw.  


All it knew.  


It hadn’t the ability to pick itself up and walk away, to find an escape route. Any and all passions and motivations had been sucked out of it the moment it had been separated from its other half. It was but a husk; a soulless entity that saw and felt nothing. Any and all sensations were completely muted-- part from the endless whispers of the shadows, but the husk had no inclination to try and decipher the hallowing noises. He simply laid there, a husk of nothing doing nothing in a pit of nothingness.  


“So, you got the shit end of the stick, too?”  


The jarring, gravely voice tore through the whispers. The voice was… different, but the husk made no move to try and find the owner, or even to try and think of who it could be. He couldn’t even if he wanted to. He didn’t move, it was as if he didn’t hear the voice at all.  


The owner of said voice crouched down next to the husk, looking him over. “C’mon. Get up. I know you can-- this place isn’t a corpse disposal area. There has to be something in there…” He yanked on the husk’s long hair, forcing the limp body in a sitting position, and staring into its vacant, unfocused eyes. “Atem? That name do anything for you? Make you want to burn a few cities down?” He scowled, growing irritated at the lack of response. “Figures. I go out of my way to find the guy who could be my one shot out of here, and he’s a fucking vegetable. Y’know, your cockroach-esque persistence would be really useful right now.” The man dropped his hold on the husk’s hair, letting it’s head fall back until it was stopped suddenly and soundlessly by the swirling shadows surrounding every inch of them.  


The man ran his fingers up his spiked hair, before he made the decision to use the husk as a makeshift bench as he thought out his next move. “...I wonder if I could find my bastard of a father down here? He’s probably still pissed about me flaying his back. I could probably try to use his anger to break down the barriers of this place…” He chuckled darkly. “I’m sure Marik would love a family reunion.”  


...Marik? The husk knew that name… somehow. It echoed through his empty mind, a word spoken in a vast, empty cavern.  


The man glanced down at his bench, feeling the slight stirring of the husk. “Oh? I think I found my ticket out of here.” He smirked, leaning down over the husk, his lips ghosting over it’s ears. “Marik.” He whispered, eyes lighting up as a shudder coursed through the husk. “Marik. Marik. Marikmarikmarik…” He repeated the name, the syllables rolling smoothly over his tongue.  


The husk groaned, it’s face contorting slightly as it tried to bring it’s eyes into focus. A blurry, bronzed figure began to appear in its field of vision. “...Ma...rik…?” the husk croaked, voice weak from lack of use.  


“Close, but not quite.” Yami Marik stood up, leering down at the husk. “However, depending on how cooperative you feel like being, I might be able to get you to the Marik you’re looking for.”  


The husk tried to sit up, but its body refused to cooperate. The name Marik sent an odd sensation through him, but the husk could tell that it wasn’t its own. “...Who am I?”  


The bronzed man pursed his lips, trying to think of just what exactly the husk was. “You’re the carcass of a beast after all the good meat and organs were taken out; just a shitty pile of rotting skin and bones.” Yami Marik took notice of the husk’s pathetic attempt to sit up, and yanked its arm, causing the husk to wither in pain as it was forced into a sitting position. “But seeing as you’re actually able to move and talk, maybe you’ve still got some innards in you after all.”  


The husk was beyond confused. Its head began to ache from the sudden movement, combined with the strange man’s cryptic words. “I don’t-”  


Yami Marik snorted. “Of course you don’t know what I mean. You don’t know anything, do you? Most of your memories were gutted out of you. I don’t know what kind of dark shit is festering inside of you, but it’s fucking powerful. We don’t need your memories, we just need that power.” Yami Marik grabbed the husk’s arm again, pulling it into a wobbly attempt at an upright stance. “You yourself told me that you were the darkness when we dueled, so come, Bakura... Show me that darkness.”

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it-- I wrote this with the intention of it being a one-shot, but I left it fairly open ended in case I decide to add more to it.
> 
> Please R and R! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
